The Music Box A Christmas Story
by ShadowWalkerZA
Summary: Someone helps Helena find the perfect gift for Dinah


"What?! Helena she's barely nineteen! You can't giver her that!" Barbara exclaimed from upstairs.  
  
Alfred, who was busy cleaning the computer area, raised an eyebrow and looked up.  
  
"Oh c'mon Barbara it's just a sweater! Besides, I got plenty of sweaters like this that she keeps borrowing," Helena replied.  
  
"It's not the sweater I'm objecting to, although you could have chosen one with a better cut, preferably below the navel, it's the words on it I object to," Barbara said, wheeling into the kitchen.  
  
"Porn star? What's wrong with porn star?" Helena said holding a short pink sweater in front of her, frowning.  
  
Barbara stopped and then turned around glaring at Helena.  
  
Helena sighed and hoisted herself up one of the bar stools. She rested her chin on her hand and rested her arm on the table, "I'm useless with Christmas gifts Barbara."  
  
Barbara's glare softened, "No you're not, that gift you gave me last year was great!"  
  
"The coffee mug that never spills?" Helena asked smiling. "Yeah!" Barbara replied, "Ever since last year I haven't spilled once in front of the computer.  
  
"Well I guess that was a good gift, but," she sighed again. She fiddled with the clothing label and then straightened up, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"The pop-tarts, yo-ho's, ding dongs and candy canes are finished," Barbara replied as she poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
"You're kidding me! The candy canes are finished?! Didn't Alfred get them yesterday?" Helena exclaimed and searched the cupboards.  
  
"They're being used as decorations on the tree," Barbara replied and took a sip of her tea, "And don't you dare think of nabbing one before Christmas day, what about a leather coat?"  
  
"She's got more coats than me now, and that reminds me, I actually could do with another one, I got a hole on my favorite one, under the armpit," Helena replied, peeling a banana.  
  
"I told you to wear deodorant before you go on sweeps," Barbara quirked, smiling.  
  
(FWOP!) The banana peel slowly slid down Barbara's face.  
  
"Very funny," Helena said. "I'm going to pick Dinah up from Gabby's."  
  
***  
  
Helena weaved in and out of lunch hour traffic and then stepped on the brakes as the traffic light went red.  
  
"Helena, I'd like to at least be conscious when we get to the Clocktower," Dinah complained rubbing her forehead. She had been searching for something in her bag when Helena braked. She lurched forward and banged her head on the dashboard.  
  
Helena smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Sorry, it was too good a temptation."  
  
Dinah mocked a smile, "Ha ha."  
  
Helena drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she stared intently at the traffic light.  
  
Turn green. Turn green. Tuuurrrnnn grrrreeee. "Dinah where are you going?" Helena asked was Dinah opened the passenger door.  
  
Dinah ignored Helena. She never knew she'd hear it again. She had even forgotten about it, but the second it reached her ear she knew it. It drained all the noises of the city. It was all she heard. The tune had a hypnotic effect on her, leading her towards it.  
  
"Dinah are you nuts?! Get back here!" Helena shouted. The light turned green and the others started hooting at her.  
  
Musta banged her head pretty hard, Way to go Kyle! Helena thought to herself as she moved the hummer forward. She spotted a parking lot on the other side and swerved the hummer into the space, nearly causing an accident. She unfastened her seatbelt and was about to open the door when she spotted a cop grinning wildly in front of the door.  
  
"Uh oh," Helena said as she wound down the window, "Uh Hi officer, did I do something wrong?"  
  
The officer was a woman in her mid forties. She had curly red hair, that bubbled out from under her cap. She wore shades that looked similar to those Helena saw pilots wear in the 80's on the T.V. Then it struck Helena like a wet towel across the face. This woman looked exactly like Captain Doreen Lewis from "Private Benjamin"  
  
Helena, despite her toughness she usually displayed, gulped.  
  
***  
  
The shop was filled from floor to ceiling with antiques older than time it's self. The shop was split in sections, one corner had antique furniture, the other had ornaments, another had books and records while the last bore children's toys.  
  
In the middle of all the toys stood a rocking chair, darkened with age. The backrest had vines carved into it leading into a flower that looked very similar to a rose. The seat was wide; two people could fit into it. Next to it stood a small side table with a book on top of it.  
  
Helena looked away from the toys and spotted Dinah standing amongst some bookshelves, staring at a woman and a man. The man was overweight and bald, he had a white beard, betraying his age. The woman looked to be in her thirties, short blonde hair, she wore a sweater and jeans.  
  
It was then Helena noticed the music wafting through the air. It sounded like a harp, plucked softly, raising in note and then decreasing. It came from a small box the woman was holding. The inside was lined with a red velvet cloth; it looked like a jewelry box.  
  
"My daughter will love this," the woman said softly, "It's got such a unusual tune, so crisp and clear."  
  
"The box has a soul of its own, it is its song it's playing out loud," The old man replied in a strange accent, "Does your daughter like music boxes?"  
  
"She has trouble sleeping," the woman replied.  
  
"Then this little piece will certainly help her to sleep," the old man said smiling.  
  
"I'll take it," the woman confirmed.  
  
The old man nodded and took the box.  
  
Dinah jumped as the lid of the box snapped closed. She blinked and then heard someone hiss her name, "Dinah!"  
  
She looked behind her and saw Helena, with a really angry look on her face. Dinah lowered her head and walked out, saying nothing.  
  
***  
  
"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Helena asked gruffly as she pulled into a quieter street.  
  
Dinah continued to stare out the window and then softly said, "My mother gave me a music box, the last Christmas I spent with her. It looked almost exactly like the one that woman bought, and the tune."  
  
Helena pulled the Hummer into the garage and turned the engine off. She looked at Dinah and opened her mouth, she wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. She watched Dinah open the door and then close it, tear brimmed the young girls eyes.  
  
Christmas was a hard time for Helena, but an even harder time for Dinah, after loosing her mom so recently. Helena knew what she was going through, and even though she wanted to help her, she knew Dinah had move by her own pace.  
  
***  
  
The next day Helena walked into the antiques shop. She smelt the pleasant scent of pine wood oil, mixed with a feint smell of tea. She moved towards the back of the shop, up to the counter.  
  
The old man was sitting in a corner, a little alcove created by a bookshelf and a wall. He sat on a rocking chair and slowly rocked himself back and forward, reading a book. He wore small rectangular shaped glasses, frameless.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" he said and lifted his eye upwards over the top of the lenses at Helena, "An old memory perhaps?"  
  
Helena raised an eyebrow, "Uh, a friend and I were in here yesterday, during lunch. There was another woman here, she purchased a jewelry box, and it played a tune when it was opened. I was wondering if you might have another one."  
  
The old man closed his book and placed it gently on a table next to him, he took his glasses off and placed them on top of the book. He stood up and walked towards the counter. "Ah yes the little velvet box. I have only one left over, give me a moment and I'll retrieve it."  
  
He disappeared into the back and later emerged with another wooden box. The wood was a light brown in color, it was smaller than the one she had seen the day before. He opened it and it started playing a nursery rhyme. Helena shook her head, "No, I need one that played a similar tune."  
  
The old man sighed, "Then I'm afraid I cannot help you. That box is very unique, only one made such a way."  
  
Helena cocked her head sideways, "Uh, thanks anyway." She walked away.  
  
***  
  
Barbara shivered and wheeled away from the computer, "Dinah, could you bring a sweater down for me, it's getting pretty chilly here," she called up.  
  
Dinah shouted in reply, "Ok!"  
  
Seconds later Dinah bounded down the stairs and handed Barbara the sweater, "You think it's going to snow?"  
  
"Thanks, It just might," Barbara replied and slid into the sweater.  
  
"I can't believe there are still robberies on Christmas eve," Dinah said and sat down on a chair at the corner of the workstation.  
  
Barbara nodded, "It's like this every Christmas eve."  
  
:Barbara?: Helena's voice asked over the comm. set.  
  
"Here," Barbara said as she moved closer to the computer.  
  
:A snowflake just landed on my nose, my fingers have gone numb and I think I got a blister on my right small toe: Helena replied.  
  
Barbara couldn't help but smile, "It's gotten pretty quiet, I guess we can call it a night."  
  
***  
  
Helena sighed with relief, "Thank-you!" She dug her face further into her scarf, cursing the small hole in her coat and leaped of a building.  
  
A wind picked up and a handful of snowflakes plummeted into her.  
  
Helena sighed, "Great, now the time for it to start snowing," She lifted her head up and said, "You could have waited till after I got home!"  
  
As if to answer more snow began to fall. Helena shook her head, "I'm sorry I opened my mouth."  
  
She chose to walk in the streets, hoping the buildings would shelter her from the small blizzard. She had been staring at the cold concrete of the paving when she heard a noise ahead of her. She looked up in time to see two pairs of eyes peep past a corner at her and then disappear. She heard a sound like kids giggling in the alleyway.  
  
"Hey kids! You shouldn't be out here alone!" Helena called after them and jogged towards the entrance to the alleyway. She spotted two small figures round a corner at the end of the alleyway. She heard them giggle some more. She ran after them cursing, not finding anything remotely humorous about it. As she rounded the same corner she entered a small courtyard, covered in snow.  
  
Funny, she thought, It's only just begun to snow, it wouldn't have filled this place up so quickly. The courtyard was dimly lit, Helena couldn't make out the light source, although she was convinced it was somewhere. Then she realized she had never seen this courtyard before. She knew literally every corner, and every alleyway in the city. She would have remembered seeing this courtyard.  
  
Then the tune hit her. The harp song, it truly was a beautiful song. Feelings of freedom, strength, and peace filled Helena like a warm sherry on a cold night.  
  
There was a movement in a corner of the courtyard. A figure dressed in rags slowly shuffled towards her. It was an old man with a dirty white beard and almost no hair on his head. He had a small pair of glasses on, which seemed strangely familiar to Helena. He smiled cheerfully as her approached her, holding out the box.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? You know, it's the only one in the world? And the only one who's song is so clear, just like hearing a real harp play," He said as he turned the box carefully around in his hands, his accent was strange.  
  
He held up a finger, "But listen carefully, and you'll hear the real magic of the box."  
  
Helena, surprised by her own action, leaned forward to listen. Soon enough a flute joined the harp. Each instrument complementing each other. Helena found herself closing her eyes as the music softly caressed her ears.  
  
A little while later she opened her eyes. The old man was gone, but in her hand was the box, playing softly. Inside it was a small card, on it stood, in black ink and written in an old cursive, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Helena closed the box and curiously turned it over. In the top left hand corner, the blue ink had almost faded, but Helena could make out some of the letters, "Din. La.e."  
  
Helena stood stunned in the thick snow, staring at the box. Carefully she wrapped the box in her scarf and made her way out of the alleyway.  
  
***  
  
Alfred waited for her at the elevator doors. As soon as the doors swung open he extended the tray. Helena smiled at him and accepted the steaming mug of hot chocolate, "Thank you Alfred, you're a life saver," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Alfred smiled and said, "You're most welcome Miss Helena." Helena could swear she saw his face turn a slight shade of red.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Barbara said as she wheeled up to Helena. Helena bit her lip and then smiled, "Barbara, who owns that antiques store on Columbus Road, the one almost directly across from Lorenz Fasions?"  
  
Barbara cocked her head sideways in thought, "I didn't know there was one."  
  
"There isn't," Alfred chimed in, "It was closed down five years before the great quake. I do remember though that it was owned by a man. He went by the name 'Nicholas Claudisk' He was Norwegian I believe."  
  
Helena's mouth dropped as she stared at Alfred.  
  
"Helena?" Barbara asked.  
  
Helena turned her head slowly to face Barbara.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Helena closed her mouth and blinked, "Uh, nothing. So.when do we start the party?"  
  
***  
  
Helena had managed to slip away from the festivities and sat on the balcony wall, over looking the city. The snow had decorated the buildings with a soft blanket of white and the air was crisp and fresh.  
  
Helena still couldn't believe what had happened earlier on. The shop had felt so real, she could still recall the smell of the wood oil and the ticking of the grandfather clock.  
  
And what about the man in the courtyard, he sounded and looked exactly like the store owner.  
  
Norwegian, that's why his accent was so strange.  
  
She chuckled as an absurd thought crossed her mind, Santa Claus was Norwegian. Then she frowned, Wasn't Santa Claus' name also Nicholas?"  
  
Suddenly she heard a strange ringing sound. It sounded like a chorus of bells, ringing together in a familiar Christmas carol Helena had heard many times in the shopping mall. She looked around her and then up. In the distance there was a strange red light, glowing in the darkness, becoming brighter and brighter. Behind it small figures kicked wildly in the air, driving the light forward. Behind the figures was a sleigh. Someone in the sleigh waved at her, an in an odd accent it exclaimed, "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" 


End file.
